eternalmoonrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber Knight
Present Knight: Unknown (Though it is certain the present Cyber Knight is aligned with Chaos Corp.) Previous Knights: Saibane Hyanda Stats Unknown Skills Body Unknown Mind Unknown Soul Unknown Transformations Bolded lines are those already earned through Stat allocation. "Cyber Power! Reboot!" ''' 1st Level Transformation, allows powers based on stats only. "Cyber Procedure Power! Reboot!" 2nd Level Transformation, allows all 2nd tier powers to be used. "Cyber Algorithm Power! Reboot!" 3rd Level Transformation, allows all 3rd tier powers to be used. "Cyber System Power! Reboot!" 4th Level Transformation, allows all powers to be used. Known Powers and Attacks Unknown Power Progression '''Bolded lines are those already earned through Stat allocation. Body : Level - Ability : 1 - You can use Cybernetic Powers to attack. : 3 - You have a limited understanding of cybernetics. Can create slashes that target an enemy and almost always hit for minor damage. / Direct Single Attack : 6 - You understand how cybers affect motion. Can generate bolts of energy that deal minor to moderate damage with limitations. / Direct Single Attack : 9 - You have a major understanding of molecules. Can excite the molecules of nonliving targets to cause explosions for moderate damage. / Indirect Area Attacks : 12 - You have a complete understanding of reality. Can tear apart the fabric of reality of one target and detonate THEM. Major damage / Indirect Single Attacks Mind : Level - Ability : 1 - You can use Cybernetic Powers to create status effects and buffs. : 3 - You have a limited understanding of cybernetics. Can interface with machinery and hack any electronic device. Even jam signals. : 6 - You understand how cybers affect motion. Can relocate matter and teleport self, allies, and targets, or increase the accuracy of allies. : 8 - You have a major understanding of molecules. Can affect sub-molecular levels to alter consistency/density and phase through matter. : 10 - You have a complete understanding of reality. Can charge allies so that powers and attacks will take much less energy to activate and can power large areas with energy. : 12 - You have a historical understanding of Cyberspace. Can tear open portals to other dimensions and digitize self to enter electronics. Soul : Level - Ability : 1 - You can use Cybernetic Powers to defend and restore. : 3 - You have a limited understanding of cybernetics. Can create large electrically charged cybernetic walls to shock foes and take moderate damage. : 7 - You understand how cybers affect motion. Can absorb the energy of attacks to drain minor damage and restore your stamina an equal amount. : 10 - You have a major understanding of molecules. Can alter the state of your own form to harmlessly pass through ALL attacks, including energy. : 12 - You have a complete understanding of reality. Can alter the lines and planes of reality so that direct attacks bend back towards the attacker. Glamour Form Unknown Health: Unknown Cost: 0 Glamour Points Weapon: Unknown Cost: 0 Glamour Points Armor: Unknown Cost: 0 Glamour Points Powers: Unknown Cost: 0 Glamour Points Category:Guardians Category:Dimensional Knights Category:Cyber Knight